


[Cover Art] for Chryse's "The Ground Beneath Your Feet"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>800x1000px at 300dpi: full size files (2400x1800px) are stored at Box.com in case the upload to Tumblr has messed around with the resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for Chryse's "The Ground Beneath Your Feet"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ground Beneath Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824753) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



For Chryse's moving and gorgeous "The Ground Beneath My Feet." Full size cover can be downloaded [here at Box.com.](https://app.box.com/s/it3cfrc415zxg6aopqhv8r6v9pyaqtx9)

Thank you, Chryse!


End file.
